


004. A Drunken Kiss

by will_o_whisper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_whisper/pseuds/will_o_whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston questions MacCready's taste in alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	004. A Drunken Kiss

Preston eyed the concoction offered to him with a disgust usually reserved for fresh brahmin pies. It - a drink, MacCready claimed - was a muddy blue and even a good half foot away overwhelmed Preston with the earthy kerosene smell of bad whiskey. His stomach lurched at the thought of how that would taste mixed with syrupy Nuka Quantum and vodka and whatever else was in there. Battery acid, maybe. He wouldn't doubt it.

A chunk of mutfruit bobbed at the bottom of the glass as Preston pushed it back towards his companion. “I don't know how you can drink that stuff, man,” he said. “I'm getting sick just looking at it.”

“Oh come on. Live a little!” MacCready laughed as he picked up the drink.

“I’d like to keep living a little longer instead.”

MacCready laughed again before downing half of his disaster of a cocktail.

Preston couldn’t help but chuckle a little too. He sipped his own drink - plain stout beer, thank you - rolled the bitter liquid over his tongue. Sturges told him that he did that more these days, laughed and smiled. He supposed it was true.

MacCready grabbed Preston’s arm. He snickered as he spoke, like he always when he thought he was being clever. “Okay, I got another one. What’s large, grey, and doesn’t matter?”

An irrelephant! Eh? Eeeh??” Without waiting for a reaction MacCready slapped Preston on the back and burst in a peal of red faced giggles.

“I don’t get that one,” Preston said when MacCready’s laughter started to peter off.

“No? It’s like irrelevant, but it’s an elephant. One of those old world animals. Big, grey. They have the nose like, you know!”

MacCready mimed ‘the nose,’ flapping his forearm up and down in front of his face.

Preston laughed warm and loud. He didn’t ‘know,’ but the way MacCready beamed at him Preston had a feeling that didn’t matter. He looked down at the bottle in his hand, suddenly aware his face felt flushed. He took a sip and without looking up said: “No offense MacCready, but these jokes are awful.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one laughing at them!”

Preston heard MacCready pick up his glass, take two big gulps, and put it back down. When the other man fell hard against his side Preston only startled a little. Most of their nights out together ended like this; along with the laughter and the jokes he didn’t understand, it was something Preston was starting to get used.

“Had enough?”

“No way. I can do this all night,” MacCready muttered into Preston’s armpit.

“I think you’re drunk, babe.”

MacCready pulled himself upright and flung an arm across Preston’s shoulder. “Sure am!” he said, with a grin. “Drunk on you!”

Preston turned in time to meet MacCready’s kiss, a wet smack at the corner of his lips. He returned a quick peck on MacCready’s nose.

“Awful,” Preston murmured as he pulled back, just a enough to kiss MacCready properly.

The drink, he thought, tasted as terrible as expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme. Keep writing them to level up that skill tree; keep posting them in the hopes it will eventually get less scary. Thanks for reading!


End file.
